


I Don't Remember

by that_fandomlife



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, it's an entire journey of that, jasper tries to get him to remember, monty feels pain, monty forgetting jasper, sorry monty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6662371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_fandomlife/pseuds/that_fandomlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU in which Monty takes the chip instead of Raven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idk it's really weird I've had this idea for the longest time. It might trail along with how things went with Raven but we'll see. This is my first time ever writing on ao3 (I usually write on tumblr and wattpad) so we'll see how this goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, this takes place in the same time as Raven took the pill.

Things hadn't been the same with Monty and Jasper since he helped Clarke and Bellamy irradiate Mount Weather.

Since then, Jasper's been giving him the cold shoulder. Every time Monty approached him, Jasper would walk in the opposite direction. Every time Monty tried to talk to him, Jasper acted as if he was busy with something else. Every time Monty simply tried to look at him, Jasper would glare at him and push past him without any other contact.

It hurt Monty, because Monty was in love with Jasper.

Monty loved Jasper more than anyone else. Monty loved Jasper for so long... he couldn't even remember when he started loving Jasper.

Monty had planned to tell Jasper when they were locked in the skybox. Before Monty could, they were both sedated and put on the dropship headed to Earth. Monty planned to tell him at Mount Weather, but Jasper found Maya, and kept his eyes on Maya. Monty planned on telling him in the surgery room, if they were to be drilled for their bone marrow for a source of comfort, but Monty ended up helping Bellamy and Clarke kill all of its residents, including Maya.

There was no way Jasper was going to talk to him now.

"Jas," Monty said, chasing after Jasper in another attempt to talk to him.

"Go away Monty," Jasper grumbled.

"I just need to talk to you," Monty insisted.

"About what?" Jasper asked, turning around to face Monty.

Monty wasn't even surprised to see such fury in Jasper's eyes.

"I..."

"What? You're choking up now? What do you have to say for yourself after what you did in Mount Weather? What do you have to say, after you killed all of them, some of them being your friend? Some of them being the people that protected you? Us?!"

"We had no other choice! You know that!" Monty yelled.

"What? There was no other choice than to be a mass murderer? As much as I'm concerned, you, Clarke, and Bellamy are mass murderers, you especially. You helped kill all of those people! Some of them were your friends! Maya was your friend!"

Monty stepped back. He looked away, holding tears back.

"I told you. We had no other choice," Monty said again.

Jasper sighed. His eyes were now teary.

"There's always another choice," Jasper replied, his voice breaking.

Jasper huffed and started to walk away.

"Jas-"

"Stop, Monty. If you were really my best friend, you'd leave me alone."

"Jasper-"

"Monty, I said stop."

"Jas-"

Jasper looked back with even more fury in his eyes.

"I said stop! I don't want to talk to you right now! I don't want to see you ever! Just stop! Get the hell away from me, and stay the hell away because you break everything you touch, including me."

Jasper choked in his tears.

"I don't want to have to do anything with you so stop bothering me."

Monty's eyes widened. He stepped back and looked away.

"If that's what you really want."

"It is."

Monty sighed.

He let Jasper walk away, down the hall, and away from his best friend.

Monty groaned and sat at one of the tables that was set up in the main area. Monty put his head down in his arms and quietly cried. His best friend hated him. His lover hated him. He couldn't bear to live with the fact that his best friend would hate him for something he knew they needed to do.

He knew Jasper would never understand that.

Because of that, Monty wanted to forget.

Monty heard someone sit in the seat across from him. Monty lifted his head up and saw Jaha sitting in front of him, holding his hands together.

"Monty Green," Jaha said.

"Jaha," Monty said, wiping his tears.

"I saw that entire scene there," Jaha started, "you have feelings for Jasper Jordan, don't you?"

"I... I..."

"I heard the desperation in your voice Monty. You needed him," Jaha said.

"Yeah," Monty said.

"It's painful, isn't it?" Jaha asked.

Monty distastefully scoffed.

"What? Is it painful that my best friend hates me? Is it painful that I'll never be able to tell him I love him because he'll be too blinded by my hate to realize that? Yeah, I think that sums it up."

"I can make that pain go away," Jaha told him.

Monty looked at him, confused.

"You can't make pain go away. It's a part of being human. What kind of device can-"

Monty was met with Jaha holding a small pentagon shape with an infinity symbol in the middle of it.

"What is this?" Monty asked.

"It's the key to the City of Light," Jaha started.

"What's the City of Light?" Monty asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"The City of Light is a place in which no one has to feel pain. You live on, without ever having to feel pain. It was essentially... disappear," Jaha explained.

"How... how do I get there?" Monty asked.

"All you have to do is swollow this, and the pain will be gone," Jaha replied.

Jaha pushed the pill towards Monty. Monty looked down at it, curious.

"It's just... disappears," Monty repeated.

"Yes," Jaha replied, nodding, "you can take it... or you can watch your best friend hate you. He shows no sign of forgiving you anytime soon."

Monty sighed and nodded. Jasper did hate him. Jasper would never dare talk to him again because of what he did to help Bellamy and Clarke.

Monty picked up the pill.

Jaha intently watched him.

"I can just take this...," Monty finalized.

"And the pain will disappear," Jaha finished.

Monty nodded.

_"I just want the pain to be gone."_

Without hesitation, Monty took the pill and swallowed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper walked through the hallway, frustrated that Monty wouldn't leave him alone. After he told Monty off, he headed off to his own room to his hidden stash of alcohol he used to forget.

It wasn't long until he bumped into Bellamy, who was patrolling Arkadia.

"Jasper," Bellamy warned him.

"Bellamy," Jasper scoffed.

Bellamy stopped him. Bellamy could tell that he was still angry, just by the venom that was detected in his voice. 

"Jasper, let it go. We had no choice. Cage was going to kill our people," Bellamy told him.

"I was going to kill Cage. No one had to die," Jasper replied.

"Do you really think killing Cage was going to solve everything? Even if you killed Cage, they would've kept drilling our people. Cage wasn't the only one that wanted our bone marrow," Bellamy pointed out. 

Jasper scoffed.

"Monty says the exact thing, but it doesn't matter," Jasper quietly said.

"You shouldn't be so rough on Monty. He only did it because Clarke asked him to help, and he did. He was doing what he could to save our people. You know how Monty is. He would do anything to save his friends," Jasper said.

Jasper pushed Bellamy. 

"Maya was his friend! If he really would do anything to save his friends, he would've saved Maya too!" Jasper yelled. 

Bellamy leaned in and grabbed Jasper by his shoulders.

"Shut up Jasper! Did you ever consider the fact that Clarke and I are suffering as much as you? Did you ever consider the fact that Monty, _your best friend_ , is suffering just as much as you? Or are you too busy wallowing in your own self pity to even think about anyone else?"

Bellamy slightly loosened his grip on Jasper.

"Monty is the one that had to help kill. And you know how he is. He hates seeing people die. He hates hurting people. The last thing he would want to do is kill. And guess what? He had to do exactly that. He had to go against everything he was to save our people. If you think you're the one that's suffering the most, thinking you're the only one that can't sleep at night... think of Monty, and what he did to help me and Clarke." 

Bellamy sighed.

"Remember that the next time you're drunk off your ass." 

Bellamy shoved Jasper off and walked past him to continue his patrol shift. 

Bellamy had to walk off. If he stayed, he would've taken out his own suffering on Jasper. 

Jasper wiped off his shoulders and scoffed before he continued to walk towards his room. 

_"Bellamy doesn't know anything. He's the one that killed. I was the one that lost someone I loved. He shouldn't be the one that's suffering."_

Jasper was so lost in his thoughts... he didn't realize that he bumped into another body. 

"Oh, sorry." 

Jasper looked up and saw the familiar guy wearing a jeans, a gray shirt, wool sweater, and canvas shoes. He had brown eyes, tan skin, and black hair that fell over his forehead. 

"Monty," Jasper said. 

He narrowed his eyes. 

"Sorry... who are you? How do you know my name?" 

Jasper furrowed his eyebrows. 

"Are you serious?" 

"I... I think so," Monty replied. 

Monty then looked to the right side of him. Jasper followed his eyes and saw no one standing next to him. 

Monty finally nodded as if he understood something.

"Oh... right. Right...," Monty trailed off.

Monty looked back at Jasper.

"Jasper... Jasper Jordan... right?"

Jasper slowly nodded.

"Right."

Monty half-smiled.

"Listen, Jasper, I would like to talk more, but I have somewhere to be, so... yeah. Maybe I'll um... talk to you later? Maybe?" Monty asked. 

"Um... yeah," Jasper agreed. 

Monty nodded before looking down and walking past him. Jasper's eyes followed him, watching him walk down the hallway and away from him. Jasper looked at Monty in confusion.

_"Monty doesn't know who I am?" That's not right."_

Jasper didn't like Monty much right now. Hell, he wanted nothing more than to stay away from him, but Monty was still his best friend. He would be lying if he said he didn't care for Monty anymore. 

He still did care. 

_"Something's wrong with Monty. Something's not right."_

Jasper thought more. 

_"I need to figure this out."_

Instead of walking to his own room, Jasper turned around, and started to head towards the room of Raven Reyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where this is going so I'm just as anxious as you heheh. See you at le next update. (:


	3. Chapter 3

"He... he was so cute. Why haven't I seen him before? Why don't I know him? I live in Arkadia. He lives in Arkadia. I should know who he is," Monty asked, holding the edge of the table.

"Monty," a soft voice said. 

Monty ignored the voice. 

"Monty," the voice said again.

"Y-Yes?" He asked. 

"You can worry about that later," ALIE said, "you have other things to do."

Monty looked to the side and saw an older woman standing to his side. She had long, lightly curled brown hair that fell onto her shoulder. She wore light eye makeup along with her shaped eyebrows. She wore red lip lipstick that matched the red dress and heels she wore. 

He looked away. 

"But... But... Jasper... Jasper Jordan? I swear I've seen him before. Who is he?" Monty asked, curious. 

"You don't need to worry about who he is. He's irreverent to us now. Right now, I need you to do something for me," ALIE said.

Monty thought for a moment. He then slowly nodded. 

"Yes, of course. What do I need to do?" Monty asked. 

"The AI 2.0, the second part of my programming. I'm aware you lived in space, such as my creator. The second part of my programming must be in Arkadia's system, because there's no record of any other living place like The Ark," ALIE explained. 

"Okay. I can look through the system and see if it's in there," Monty said.

He turned and walked to another computer and started to look through the system for the second part of ALIE's system with the thought of Jasper Jordan at the back of his mind. 

____

"He'll be a good addition to our team," Jaha said as they watched Monty, who continued to quickly type at his computer and who was unaware of the conversation, "I know him from the Ark. He was in engineering with Wick and Sinclair."

"That's good. I'll need someone like him with us," ALIE said, "but I am a bit worried about him." 

And why's that?" Jaha asked. 

"Jasper Jordan. He kept asking about him and who he is," ALIE replied. 

"Monty told me he had feelings for Jasper. Maybe those feelings are being rekindled," Jaha suggested, "maybe the City of Light didn't take away all of his pain and hurt emotions. His feelings for Jasper are still there. He's not fully aware of them, but they're still there. I can see it, and you can probably sense it." 

ALIE nodded and looked at Monty. Monty was sitting in a spinning in a chair. His eyes were glued to the computer screen, looking through the technological system of Arkadia.

"I won't allow it. Monty is ours now. I won't allow him to leave because of _Jasper_."

"What are you going to do about him?" 

ALIE simply smiled. 

"I'll take care of it." 

___

"Did you find the second part of my programming?" ALIE asked as Monty continued to type on his computer. 

"I've look through the entire system. It's not in here," Monty said, stopping to stare at his computer screen. 

"Where else could it be?" ALIE asked. 

Monty looked at Jaha. 

"If anyone would know, Jaha would. He was the chancellor on the Ark. He knows just about everything on the Ark," Monty said. 

ALIE looked expectantly at Jaha. 

"Well... there were twelve stations that joined together. But there was another station that was suppose to be joined with the Ark. That could be where the AI is," Jaha explained. 

"But where would we look for that if the thirteenth station never made it to the Ark?" Monty asked. 

"I'm not sure," Jaha sighed. 

ALIE looked at Monty. 

"Monty, you're important for this part of our mission. You need to rest, so you can keep searching for the AI. Jaha and I will tell the others about the City of Light. The more people that enter, the more powerful I will get, and the sooner we will find the AI."

Monty nodded.

"When should I start searching again?" He asked.

"When you're done resting," ALIE replied, "you're tired Monty. I can sense that."

Monty sighed.

"I _have_ been working nonstop, along with thinking about this 'Jasper' I can't seem to remember. It's driving me insane. He's all I can think about, and I don't even _know_ him."

ALIE crossed her hands.

"Monty, we can't worry about that now. We need to find the AI. Jasper can wait. In fact, he has nothing to do with you. You don't need to remember him."

"Why?" Monty asked, looking up at ALIE. 

"He's the one that caused you your _pain_ ," ALIE admitted, "and you entered the City of Light to forget that pain. Remember?" 

Monty remembered that he entered the City of Light to forget the pain that Jasper did, whatever he did. Monty couldn't remember that part, not that he wanted to. Whatever Jasper did to him... must have been painful to the point that he wanted to forget it. Monty didn't want to remember, because that meant that he would have to remember the pain again, whatever it was. 

He had to forget about Jasper, to forget the pain he swore to forget when entered the City of Light. 

"Y-Yeah. I remember," Monty said, nodding. 

"Of course," ALIE said, smiling in approval, "now rest. We need your mind for later." 

Monty nodded. He walked out of his work space room and towards his room.

He needed to rest if he was going to help ALIE later. 


	4. Chapter 4

Jasper fast-walked to Raven's room. Something was wrong with Monty, and Jasper knew that another person that could help him, and who was currently free, was Raven Reyes. Bellamy was out on patrol. Octavia was out with Lincoln somewhere. Clarke went missing after Mount Weather happened. Miller and Harper were nowhere to be found. That left Raven.   

One thought ran through Jasper's mind the entire time.

_"Monty doesn't know my name. Monty doesn't even know who I am."_

 Jasper proceeded to think more. 

_"How doesn't Monty know me? We've been friends for... forever. It doesn't make any sense. Moments before... he was begging me to talk to him. Why did he suddenly forget me?"_

Jasper grew confused with himself. 

_"Wait... I shouldn't care about Monty. He killed Maya, his friend, my..."_

Jasper couldn't finish that thought.

_"Why do I care? I should hate him. He doesn't deserve me worrying about him because he knows what he did. That doesn't deserve my forgiveness... yet."_

Jasper groaned. 

_"Who am I kidding. You deep down still care about Monty. You know you do. He's your best friend. He's been your best friend **since** forever. You need to help him. Monty would do the same with you."_

Jasper sighed.

_"Something's wrong with him. Whether you believe it or not, you don't want to lose your best friend."_

Jasper shook himself out of his thoughts. He found himself standing in front of Raven's room.

He quickly, but quietly, opened the door to see Raven and Abby standing by each other. Raven seemed to be in distress while Abby talked to her. 

Jasper quietly knocked on the door. 

Abby and Raven looked up at Jasper. Jasper waved and walked towards them.

"Hey. What's going on?" Jasper asked. 

"Nothing," Raven quickly said, "anyway, why are you here? You seem a bit frazzled." 

"I... I might be going crazy, but something's wrong with Monty," Jasper said. 

Abby then froze. She looked directly at Jasper. 

"What's wrong with Monty?" She asked. 

"I walked by him in the hallway... and he didn't remember me. He looked at something to his side, but nothing was there. Then he remembered my name. He didn't seem like he recognized me," Jasper explained. 

"He didn't remember you," Abby said.

"Exactly," Jasper said, nodding. 

"This is _exactly_ what I was talking about," Abby said, looking directly at Raven. 

"What _are_ you talking about?" Jasper asked.

Abby sighed and took something out of Raven's hand. Abby held it out to Jasper. Jasper saw the small pentagon shape with an infinity sign in the middle. 

Jasper recognized it. He saw Jaha talk about them and hand them out to people. Jasper himself considered taking it, but Jasper never really trusted Jaha, ever since he put him and Monty in the skybox. Something was up with him, always. 

"What's this?" Jasper asked. 

"I'm not sure. Jaha calls it 'the key to the City of Light'. He described it as a pill, but called it a chip. Once you swallow it, the pain you feel goes away. Jaha's been handing these out like candy. I talked to him about it earlier, and I mentioned Wells to him. He gave me a confused look. It took him a moment to remember that Wells was his son," Abby explained.

"That sounds exactly how Monty looked like looking at me," Jasper pointed out, "but what are you saying?" 

"Jaha forgot about Wells... just like Monty forgot about you," Raven realized.

"Jaha took the chip, and if Monty's acting the same way...," Abby trailed off. 

"It means that Monty took the chip too," Jasper finished. 

Abby nodded and looked at Jasper.

"Before you came in, Jasper, I caught Raven trying to take it when she was outside. I stopped her before she could and dragged her in here so she could explain. Now, I know for sure that you shouldn't take it."

Abby paused.

"I think this takes away more than just pain."

"So Monty forgot about me? But why did Monty forget about me, out of all people? And why did Jaha forget about Wells, out of all people? What do the two have in common?" Jasper asked.  

"I'm not sure," Abby sighed. 

Raven suddenly widened her eyes. 

"If Monty didn't remember you because he-" 

She quickly cut herself off. Jasper wondered why.

"Because Monty... what?"  

"Nothing Jasper. Don't worry about it."

Jasper looked at Raven in confusion as she looked at the pill in Abby's hand. 

"I don't care if I'm in pain. If that thing does something to make people forget stuff... then I don't want it anymore. Throw it away Abby."

Abby shook her head. 

"As much as I want to... I'm not going to. I'm going to keep it and study it. Or maybe there's someone else that could study it. Either way, we need to keep this to get information."

Abby turned to Jasper. 

"Keep an eye on Monty. We need to see his behavior to see what kind of affect the chip has on people." 

Jasper nodded. 

"Yes, of course." 

Abby and Raven nodded at each other. 

"We'll figure out more about the chip and this whole deal with the City of Light. We'll tell you more information when we find it. For now, act as if everything is fine around Monty."

Jasper nodded. 

"Of course." 

Jasper turned around and walked towards the door. He opened it and closed it and went out to find Monty. 

Before he could, he bumped into another body. He looked at the smaller person, who turned out to be Monty.

"Hey Monty," Jasper said, smiling.

"Um... hey, Jasper," Monty quickly said.

"Monty? Could I ask you a question?" Jasper asked.

"Sure. But... but ALIE wants me to go rest," Monty said.

"ALIE? Who's ALIE?" Jasper asked, then shaking his head, "but whatever. It won't take that long. Anyway..."

Jasper paused.

"Monty... do you have any idea on who I am? Besides my name?"

Monty nodded.

"You're someone that hurt me, someone that caused me pain."

"Monty, even though I kind of hate you... it doesn't mean I would hurt you. I would never hurt you. You're my best friend." 

Monty shook his head.

"You're someone that hurt me. You're not my best friend if you hurt me," Monty said, "I have to go... ALIE needs me somewhere."

Monty shoved his hands in his pockets and walked past Jasper, who looked at Monty in confusion.

_"How in the world did I hurt you?"_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is moving too fast. :c I literally don't know where this is going and I'm just writing what I think of what should happen next (because I usually write outlines for my fics first). But I like it so far though. Do you guys? (:


	5. Chapter 5

Monty remembers feeling hurt. He doesn't remember how or why, but he remembers feeling it. He doesn't feel it, but he remembers it. The feeling of it is a blurry memory is his head.

But Monty doesn't want to remember it. It must have hurt a lot if it made his stomach turn in knots and made his heart feel heavy every time he thought about it, which was often.

He remembers the tears stinging at his eyes. He remembers the feeling of vomit crawling up his throat. He remembers the feeling of discomfort bringing down his self esteem and positive attitude.

He remembers the pain but doesn't remember how or why Jasper Jordan made him feel it. Monty knows of Jasper's name, but that's _all_ he knows. He doesn't remember _who_ he is. Whether Jasper was his friend or enemy... Monty doesn't know. Whoever Jasper was to him, they must have been close, if Jasper made him feel that way. 

Monty then reminds himself to push away the thought of Jasper Jordan. He reminds himself that he went to the City of Light to take away his pain, the pain he didn't have to remember, the pain he didn't want to remember. 

"Monty, are you alright?" ALIE asked him. 

Monty looked at the lean woman to his side. He looked away and nodded. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just.... thinking about stuff. That's all." 

"You're thinking of Jasper Jordan again," she says as if she can read his mind (and really, she can). 

"Yeah... I'm just thinking about him and who he was to me... and why he hurt me, that's all," Monty assured her.

"Jasper Jordan is irreverent to you now," ALIE reminded him, "you're ours now. Jasper Jordan isn't. Your only concern should be finding the second AI."

"I... I know," Monty hesitated. 

"You're not satisfied," she said again. 

Monty looked to his side and saw ALIE staring at him. 

He sighed, looking away again. 

"Not really. I'm just wondering what happened that made him cause me pain."

"Well... if you want to know what Jasper Jordan did to you... I will show you."

Before Monty could comply or deny that request, a memory flashed through his mind.

_Monty sees himself chasing after Jasper after he was done with work (which Monty assumed was engineering because that's what Monty was good at). Monty then sees himself grabbing Jasper's shoulder._

_"Monty, stop!" Jasper yells at him._

_Monty steps back as Jasper steps towards him in fury. But there's no escape as Jasper grabs him and holds him against a wall._

_"You killed her! You killed her and all of the people that helped us! How could you! You're a murderer!" He yelled._

_"Jasper... Jasper we had to," Monty saw himself gasp._

_"You didn't have to! I was going to kill Cage! I had an entire plan! But you, Bellamy, and Clarke had to come in and ruin things, like you always do! Monty you ruin everything you touch!" Jasper said, slamming Monty into the wall again._

_"I'm sorry Jasper. I'm sorry," Monty gasped over and over again._

_Jasper stayed quiet._

_"Sorry won't bring Maya back to life."_

_Jasper slammed Monty against the wall again. Only this time, Jasper let him to. Monty fell onto the floor as Jasper growled at him and walked away. Monty held his head in pain as he watched Jasper walk away._  

Monty gasped, feeling his heart speed up as a tear fell down his cheek. He paused to breath. He tightly gripped the edge of the table.  

ALIE leaned in towards him.

"You see what Jasper Jordan did to you? You see why he's irreverent to you? To us?"

Monty stayed silent, trying to steady his breathing. He had no idea what Jasper Jordan was capable of. He witnessed Jasper hurting him and causing him pain, physically and mentally. Monty didn't know what he did to deserve it, but he knew that Jasper shouldn't have hurt him like that.

Monty then controlled his breathing. He slowly nodded. 

"What did I do to make him hurt me like that?" Monty asked. 

"You don't need to remember that. You just need to remember that Jasper Jordan is not your friend." 

"But... But-"

"Monty, look at me." 

Monty shakily looked at ALIE, who was leaning in towards him. ALIE made him nervous for some reason. 

"Jasper Jordan is not your friend. He's a distraction from what you need to do. Forget about him."

ALIE stood up straight as Monty darted his eyes around his work room in confusion.

 _"Forget about him."_  

Monty then felt a strange desire to please ALIE. He felt his own thoughts were nothing compared to what ALIE knew. 

Monty suddenly felt the need to listen to her, because she knew best. Plus, she was the one that took away the pain he felt. He had to listen to her. He owed it to er after she took away the pain that Jasper caused him. 

He nodded after that feeling settled in his gut. 

"I went to the City of Light to forget my pain. I don't want to remember or feel it again."

"Good," ALIE said, "now you will forget about Jasper Jordan and do what you need to do. And if you do find the need to remember Jasper... remember him as your enemy, not your friend." 

"I... I will forget about Jasper Jordan. If I do remember Jasper, I will remember him as my enemy, not my friend," Monty repeated. 

ALIE smiled and nodded in approval. 

"Exactly. Now keep looking. The AI isn't going to come on its own."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify: 
> 
> I know that what ALIE is telling Monty isn't exactly how ALIE is in the show (she would probably tell Monty to convince Jasper to take the chip because she wants more people in the City of Light) but you also have to keep in mind that Monty is constantly thinking about Jasper, who he is, and what Jasper did to hurt him. 
> 
> Monty is thinking about this too much and isn't working on what ALIE wants him to work on. She fed Monty false information so Jasper wouldn't be a distraction for what she wanted Monty to do. She also made him look like the enemy so Monty would hate him and not want to remember him, which would make him want to work ALIE more because he believes that ALIE knows best (because of the whole thing with ALIE taking away free will and such). 
> 
> So... yeah. Just to clarify. That's all.


	6. Chapter 6

Jasper had to find Monty. 

His amount of worry had changed after he talked with Abby and Raven. 

When he realized that the chip took away memories, he realized that needed to find Monty and find out how much Monty remembered and how much he forgot. Plus, he said that he'd keep an eye on him. 

Jasper didn't know if it was okay to spring himself at Monty, since Monty didn't exactly remember him, but Jasper couldn't think of another way to approach him. Jasper found himself walking towards his room. 

Jasper lightly knocked on the door. He waited, not even a moment until he heard the door unlock. The door opened, and Jasper saw Monty standing there. He felt his heart jump and smile make a way to his face. 

Jasper even forgot that he was partially responsible for Maya's death. All Jasper wanted to do now was safe Monty, because Monty definitely wasn't himself.

Monty must have realized who was there, because Monty gave him a dirty look. 

"What are _you_ doing here?" Monty asked. 

Jasper's face dropped. 

"I... I came to see you." 

Monty scoffed. 

"Why? So you could come and hurt me more? Didn't you do enough damage when you hurt me the first time?" Monty asked. 

"Monty... I didn't mean to. I... I was angry," Jasper said. 

Jasper tried to take a step towards him, into his room, only to see Monty step back. Jasper closed the door behind him. 

"You're my best friend. If it makes everything better... I forgive you for killing Maya. I forgive you for what you did in Mount Weather." 

Monty furrowed his eyebrows. 

"Who's Maya? What's Mount Weather?" 

He took a small step towards Jasper. 

"What did I do in this 'Mount Weather'?"

 _"He didn't just forget about me. He doesn't remember anything that happened in Mount Weather."_  

Jasper didn't know how to answer. He didn't know if telling Monty would free him... or make him act out. He wondered if it was like getting a memory of pain back after amnesia or waking up after a coma and realizing the person lost a loved one. Would everything hit Monty at once if Jasper told him? Would Monty have to go through the pain again? 

"I... I..." 

Monty then looked down at the ground. He slightly looked to the right of him and hesitantly nodded. He looked back up at Jasper. 

"Jasper... you need to leave." 

It was Jasper's turn to be confused. 

"Why?" 

Fury made its way into his eyes. 

"Jasper, you need to go."

"Monty-"

"Stop trying to be my friend! I said go! You're the enemy! Please just go! I don't really know who the hell you are but you need to go before you cause me any more pain."

Jasper cautiously stepped away. 

"Okay... I'll go." 

Monty glared at him while Jasper walked out. 

"I'm... I'm sorry Monty." 

And with that, Jasper opened the door and walked out. He closed it behind him and walked down the hallway. He needed to talk to Abby and Raven and see if they had any new information. Jasper knew, for sure, that he found out new information about Monty and how the chip was affecting him. 

He quickly walked back to Raven's room. He quickly stepped inside and saw Abby and Raven, along with Bellamy and Octavia. 

"Bellamy? Octavia?" Jasper asked. 

They both looked up at Jasper. 

"Abby and Raven told us about Monty. We're here to help," Bellamy said. 

Jasper nodded. 

"Did you guys find out anything about the chip?" Jasper asked. 

"We know that the chip it the 'key' to the City of Light, which Jaha claims that takes away pain. We found out that, for that to happen, the chip takes away memories that was the cause of that pain. Taking away the memories that caused the person's pain in the first place makes the person forget pain and, well, their emotions, since emotions and pain tie together. It basically makes them become an unemotional person."

"Wait," Jasper started, "so Monty wasn't lying."

"What did Monty say?" Octavia asked.  

"He told me to go away so I would stop hurting him," Jasper said in realization, "Monty forgot me because I'm the one that caused him his pain." 

Raven nodded.

"But... But why?"

All of them avoided eye contact with him. 

"It's not important," Bellamy said, "is there anything else to the chip?" 

"The chip also takes away a person's free will. They're told by some computer, an AI named ALIE, on what to do. Apparently, you can't see her until you take the chip. Everything the person sees and hears... ALIE sees and hears. Along with that, the more people that take the chip... the more powerful she becomes." 

"And how do you know all of this?" Jasper asked. 

Raven smirked.

"Jaha. I told him I'd been thinking about taking the chip, and that I wanted to know more about ALIE and the City of Light. He spilled everything," she said.  

"So... springing from that, Jasper's been watching Monty, who took the chip," Octavia said, then looking at Jasper, "what did Monty say and how did he act like?" 

"He um... he seemed to be looking at someone standing to his side then saying something. He also seemed confused a lot of the time, like he wasn't sure of a decision or something," Jasper explained, "he kept saying that I was the enemy."

"Someone's controlling him. Someone's telling him to say that because, well, you and Monty are best friends. Monty would never willingly say that," Abby concluded. 

"And it has to be ALIE controlling him," Bellamy added. 

Jasper couldn't stomach that fact. Monty was his best friend. He wasn't going to let some lady computer control him. Jasper needed to save him.

"He also didn't just forget about me. He doesn't remember Mount Weather... and what happened in there," Jasper added. 

"He doesn't remember helping me and Clarke irridate the place," Bellamy said in realization. 

"Not just that. He doesn't remember being drilled for bone marrow or being captured or helping me lead that rebellion. He doesn't remember Maya. Hell, he doesn't even remember that Mount Weather existed." 

"The chip took away more of Monty's memories than we realized," Raven said after.  

"We need Monty... to test him and see, in person, how ALIE and the chip has affected him," Abby said. 

"But how do we get to him? ALIE sees and hears everything Monty sees and hears. We'll never be able to take him without her finding out and sending her chipped army after us. Along with that, assuming we do keep him in Arkadia, there's no room to keep him in. She'll easily find out where Monty is," Jasper pointed out. 

"Harper and Miller have a place," Octavia said, "It's really discreet. No one would even think to look there, including ALIE, which means that she won't know where it is, even if Monty gets a good look of the place." 

"Great," Bellamy said, "so how do we get Monty to this room?" 

Jasper raised his hand.

"I'll take care of it." 

"But Jasper-" Raven started. 

"No, I'll do it. I owe it to him. I caused him his pain. I treated him like crap and I didn't even think twice about it. I'm the reason he took the chip. I'm not going to lose him to some computer named ALIE." 

They all looked at each other, smirked, and looked back at Jasper."

"Okay," Abby said, nodding.

"Just show me where the room is so I can bring Monty there quickly," Jasper said.

"Okay. We'll be there too, to help with Monty," Bellamy said.

They all nodded, agreeing on the plan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awkward ending oops.


	7. Chapter 7

Jasper quietly walked to the place where Monty worked. He discussed how he would essentially help "kidnap" Monty. He knew that he would have to do it swiftly, and quietly. If Monty saw him, ALIE would see him too, which would alert all of her minions of him, which wouldn't be good. 

Jasper reached the door. 

He took a deep breath. 

_"You can do this Jasper. You can do this. You're doing this for your best friend."_

"You ready?" Raven asked, who was walking with him. 

"As ready as I'll ever be," Jasper scoffed.

Raven nodded and opened the door, leaving it open, slightly. She walked in.

"Hey Monty!" Raven said with excitement. 

"Hey Raven! How have you been?" Monty asked. 

Jasper furrowed his eyebrows.  

_"Monty remembers Raven?"_

"It's been awhile since I've seen you. How have you been?" Raven asked.

"I've been alright, just working on stuff. The usual," Monty said. 

"So, I've been having trouble with this thing, and I was wondering if you could help me understand it, because you're good with engineering and such. I got Sinclair's thought, but I wanted your ideas," Raven started.

"Oh. Well, what is it?" Monty asked. 

Jasper took another deep breath. He let Raven talk to Monty a bit longer, just to make sure he was fully in the conversation. He needed to make sure that Monty didn't see him. 

He waited a little bit longer then, quietly, slipped into the room. Monty's was sitting on a stool at a desk with a computer on it. His back was to the door, which was good for Jasper, making Raven stand directly stand in front of him. 

He took small steps towards him, making sure not to make any noise. He tightly gripped the syringe in his hand that Abby supplied him with. He had one chance, and he couldn't mess it up, not this time.  

"But that's what I think thought. Why are you asking though? I'm pretty sure Sinclair is better at engineering than I am," Monty pointed out. 

"Because...," Raven trailed off, "I was just wondering." 

And with that, Jasper ran in and inserted the needle into his neck. Monty gasped. He started to fall over, but Jasper quickly leaned in and caught him. Jasper grabbed Monty and held him in his arms. Jasper fixed his grip on Monty, putting one arm under Monty's back and under his legs. 

"Good job Jasper," Raven said, "now let's get him to the room." 

Jasper nodded, and proceeded to walk out of the room with Monty in his arms. 

____

"Monty's gone," ALIE told Jaha, who seemed surprised. 

"What?" How?" Jaha asked. 

"Raven. Someone else has sedated and taken him. She couldn't do it alone," ALIE said.

She then looked to her crowd of followers. 

"Find him. In the mean time, I will wait for Monty to wake up. I will see his surroundings, and find out where he is." 

Everyone nodded and stood up, starting the search for Monty. 

____

Jasper was impressed with the secrecy of the room. He was in a secluded hallway that almost no one went into. The door was hidden well and the room overall was poorly lit, which would help so Monty wouldn't be able to see where he was.

Octavia and Bellamy were chaining Monty to the wall with chains that Octavia and Lincoln had gotten from a grounder village that Lincoln was well associated with. Jasper and Raven simply stood and watched while the Blake siblings talked on how to chain Monty.

Though Jasper had other things on his mind.

_"How did Monty forget about me, out of all people? He remembered Raven, but not me. Why?"_

Raven seemed to notice the look on his face, because she addressed it. 

"What's with the face? You seem confused," Raven asked him. 

Jasper sighed. 

"I'm just confused. How did Monty remember you, and not me?"

It was Raven's turn to sigh. She felt like it was the right time to tell Jasper, since he wouldn't realize it anytime soon.

"Do you want to know what I think?" Raven asked. 

"Yeah," Jasper said. 

"Well... I think it's because he loved you," Raven said. 

Jasper's eyes practically bulged out of his eyes. 

"What?" 

Raven gave Jasper a small smile. 

"You really didn't see it?" 

"No... I was... I was so upset about Maya... I didn't realize." 

"He's loved you for a long time. We all knew. I'm surprised you didn't find out. The way Monty looked at you gave it away," Raven said. 

"It was pretty obvious," Octavia added. 

Jasper took a minute to let this thought process through his head. 

"Monty... Monty loved me?" Jasper asked. 

"Apparently. He would go and talk to all of us, a lot, about you. The way he talked about you made it clear that he was so, utterly infatuated with you. But he didn't want to tell you, because of how you were with Maya. He kept it to himself," Raven explained. 

"And I abused him for helping kill Maya. I... I hurt and hated him, when he loved me," Jasper said, "I really did cause him pain. That's why he forgot about me. I abused him when all he ever did was love me. He let me hurt him when he had to share the burden of helping kill all those people."

Jasper started to let tears fall out of his eyes.

"I'm... I'm a jerk. No wonder Monty took the chip." 

Raven gave him a hug. Octavia and Bellamy, who were done tying Monty, hugged him as well.

"It's okay. You didn't know," Raven said.

"You... You think if I talked to him... it might bring back his memories?" Jasper asked. 

"Monty sees you as the enemy, remember, but you could try to," Raven said.

Just as Raven said that, Monty started to stir from his sleep. 

"You two need to get out of here. Monty doesn't know you helped get him here, which means ALIE doesn't know," Raven said, "watch out for anyone that seems chipped and keep them away from here."  

Bellamy and Octavia nodded and walked out the door. Raven rubbed his shoulder. 

"You got this," she said, "I'll just be in the back to watch, just in case anything happens." 

Jasper nodded as he watched Raven sit on the chair by the door.

Jasper took a deep breath as he saw Monty groan and open his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you'll like the next chapter very much. (:


	8. Chapter 8

Monty groaned in pain. His head hurt, and he didn't understand why. 

_"What happened?"_

Monty used his remaining strength to open his eyes. Monty looked around to see a poorly lit room, a room that was empty. He tried to move, but he looked back and saw that he was chained to the wall. He pulled on his arms only to see that his arms was immediately pulled back.

He was stuck.

He looked to his left. He saw ALIE standing next to him. She looked around the room, just as Monty did, to figure out where he was. They were both confused and couldn't figure out where he was.

He held her head high and intertwined her fingers.

"Find out where you are."

Monty nodded and looked over to the first person he saw. It turned out to be Jasper. Monty was about to yell at him to go away, but ALIE stopped him. 

"Stop."

Monty looked to her.

"Be yourself. You'll get the answer quicker."

Monty nodded and looked back at Jasper, who seemed to have a look of relief on his face, but also confusion. Monty tried how to not glare at him. When Monty looked at Jasper, all he could remember was the one memory ALIE showed him, the one of Jasper abusing him. But he had to hold himself back. He had to restrain himself, for ALIE.

"Jasper?" Monty asked.

"Monty," Jasper breathed.

"Where... where am I?" Monty asked. 

"I... I can't tell you," Jasper said.

"Yes you-" 

"No I can't. I know you're chipped. I know ALIE is probably in this room right now. I know that whatever I tell you... ALIE will hear too. So I can't tell you where you are. Just believe me when I tell you that we're doing this to help you. 

"But you don't know that. ALIE took my pain away. I own it to her to do what I can do for her," Monty told Jasper.

"She didn't just take away your pain though," Jasper quickly said after.

Monty furrowed his eyebrows.

"What did she take?" Monty asked.

"She took your memories... your memories of us," Jasper admitted.

"Isn't that good though? You're the enemy. You hurt me," Monty pointed out.

"I did... but before that, we were best friends. We had good memories... you were my best friend. I wasn't your enemy," Jasper told him.

Monty looked down. ALIE leaned in towards him. 

"Jasper will try anything to get you back. Don't believe anything he says." 

Monty slowly nodded. 

"I don't believe that. ALIE wouldn't lie to me."

"She did this time," Jasper said, "I'll prove it to you."   

"I don't believe you. Just leave me alone. Don't talk to me unless if you're telling me where I am," Monty told him.

Jasper sighed and sat down in a chair in front of Monty. He stayed quiet. 

They both did. 

____

"Monty, could I ask you a question?" 

Monty hesitated.

"Why?" He asked. 

"I just... I want to try something," Jasper said.

Monty looked to his side, at ALIE, before he answered.

ALIE nodded. 

"Let him. There's nothing he could say to convince you otherwise."

He looked back at Jasper and nodded. 

"Do you know me?" Jasper asked.  

Monty nodded. 

"You're Jasper Jordan." 

"But do you know anything else about me?" Jasper asked. 

“The only memory I have of you is the one ALIE showed me… the one where you hurt me,” Monty whispered. 

“I… I didn’t mean that Monty. I was just… I was angry that day. I was angry about how you... never mind. I would never seriously hurt you. I hope you, at least, remember that,” Jasper said, “but I’m talking about our memories that we share. The good ones.”

"Like what?" Monty asked. 

"Like… well, remember when we were on The Ark, and when we would sit by the window, window’s bay, and watch the moon? It was the best view in The Ark. We would play 'On which planet would you rather'. You would always answer... Earth. You wanted nothing more than to be on the Earth."

"Jasper-"

"Remember how we got put in the skybox? We-"

Jasper took a moment to chuckle.

"We were stealing herbs... and you forgot to replace them before we escaped. We kept blaming each other when we got caught, but we both got put in the skybox anyway. Remember our... well, 'handshake'?"

Monty shook his head in confusion. He didn't remember any of it. But the way Jasper reminisced them... they sounded... pleasant, and happy. Monty _wished_ that he could remember them.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm sorry...,” Monty trailed off.

“It’s okay. Knowing the way I treated you… I would’ve taken the chip too,” Jasper admitted.

“But… but why would you and I have so many good memories together? ALIE said that you were the enemy. She made you seem bad. You don’t seem bad," Monty mumbled, “the way you talked about them, our memories I mean… it seems like you and I had a lot of fun together.”

Jasper sighed. 

“We did have a lot of fun together. They make me smile when I think of them."

Jasper paused.

"Every memory I have… you’re there.”

Monty gave Jasper a small smile and shyly looked at him.

"I am?" 

"Yeah."

ALIE knew that Monty was falling to his and Jasper's memories. That was the last thing she wanted. She spoke. 

"Monty, stop listening to him. He's giving you lies." 

"Stop." 

Jasper looked at him in confusion. Monty shook his head, as a sign to say 'never mind'. He looked back at Jasper then sighed.

“If what you’re telling me is truth… then you really were my best friend, like what you said earlier. You… you didn’t really hurt me, did you?”

It was Jasper’s turn to sigh.

“I… I did, but I didn’t mean to, I swear it. I didn’t know that… that you _loved_ me.”

Monty’s eyes widened.

“I… I loved you? Why?”

Jasper sadly chuckled.

“I don’t know Mont. I just found that out myself. You’re the only one that knows why you… you loved me.”

Monty looked down.

“I… I loved you, Jasper? I did? How? I… don’t remember why.”

Monty frantically looked up.

"Monty-"

“I know you as Jasper Jordan… but I... don’t remember anything about you. I… I… I don’t remember your favorite color or our first memory together. I don’t remember us on The Ark. I-.”

Jasper then leaned in and connected his lips with Monty’s. Jasper slowly moved his lips as Monty kissed back in the same speed. Jasper held Monty’s cheek as he continued to slowly kiss Monty. Jasper gripped Monty's hip and put his hand on the wall next to Monty's head. He angled his head to kiss Monty better.

Jasper pulled away, his lips still hovering over Monty’s lips. He rested his forehead against Monty’s.  

“There’s the first memory you have of us now.”

Jasper smiled then paused.

"Maybe... maybe I loved you all along. Maybe it just took you to tell me you loved me to make me realize it."

Monty gave him another small smile.

"Maybe that is it."

Monty sighed. 

"I just wished I could remember our memories together. They... they seem like happy times. I wish I could remember why I loved you. I mean, for starters, you're pretty cute. I also like how dedicated you are for trying to get me to remember our memories.

"Well... when I want something to happen, I don't stop _until_ it happens."

Monty smiled then let his smile fall.

He paused. 

"ALIE took them away from me... didn't she? I... I went to the City of Light to take away my pain, but I didn't think she'd take my memories, my memories of you, with."

"None of us did Monty," Jasper sighed.

There was a moment of silence. 

"I want her out of my head," Monty quietly said, "I want my memories back."

Jasper then smiled sympathetically and held Monty's cheek. 

“You will get your memories Monty. We will get you out of this mess. I promise all of that. ALIE won’t be in your head much longer.”

"Hopefully, by then, I can love you properly," Monty added. 

Jasper nodded. He quickly kissed Monty on the cheek before pulling away. Jasper gave Monty one last smile then looked to the dark part of the room.

"Raven, let's go." 

Another person stood up. Monty quickly recognized it as Raven. She quickly smiled and waved before her and Jasper walked out of the room.

After the door closed, Monty thought to himself as he stayed in the room, chained up.

“I… I loved Jasper Jordan. I… I loved Jasper Jordan… but how? And why?”

Monty’s breathing started to quicken.

“What… what was looking at the moon like? What did it make me feel like? How did we play ‘which planet would you rather’? We were arrested together? What is our handshake? I… I don’t remember.”

Monty came to a scary conclusion.

“I… I can’t remember anything about him. I know his name… but I... I can’t remember anything else.”

“That’s not important now Monty,” a female voice said.

Monty looked to his side. He saw ALIE in her typical stance, in her typical red dress and typical ‘friendly’ but cold stare. Monty glared at her.

“Figure out where you are.”

Monty looked away.

“No.”

ALIE frowned. No one ever turned her down. She took away peoples’ free will. She’d never seen anyone turn against her.

This proved that Monty was a strong one.

“Find out where you are,” she said again.

“I said, _no_.”

Monty looked up and glared at her.

“You… you stole my memories. I can’t remember anything about Jasper, my best friend, my lover, and it’s all your fault.”

Monty paused as ALIE continued to look at him.

“I’m done listening to you. I will get you out of my head, whatever it takes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouhhhhhh.


	9. Chapter 9

"Monty," a feminine voice said.

Monty turned away from the sound of the voice. 

"Monty," the voice said again.

"Leave me alone!" Monty yelled.

ALIE cocked her head.  

"I won't leave you alone. I am a part of you now," ALIE told him.

"No... no you're not," Monty whispered.

"Yes I am," ALIE said, "why are you fighting me? After everything I've given you, why are you resisting?" 

"You stole my memories! You took away Jasper, my best friend, the one I loved, and replaced him with the one you wanted me to hate! I'm not listening to you anymore!" He yelled right after, trying to lunge after her.

Jasper and Raven quickly walked in to see Monty struggling against the chains. He had bags under his eyes as he quickly took breaths.

Monty turned his head to look at them. He looked up at them in desperation.

Jasper didn't hesitate to pull Monty into a comforting hug. 

"Please get her out of my head," Monty pleaded.

"We will, okay? Raven has a plan that she thinks will work," Jasper told him.

"I just need your opinion on it, just to see what you think, to make sure it works," Raven added.

Monty nodded as Raven rolled out a board to write on. Jasper pulled out of the hug.

Raven started writing down equations and explaining her plan to Monty as he nodded. Jasper stood by and watched the two talk it out. 

"So... the wristbands that you guys were sent down with transmitted your vital signs to the Ark," Raven repeated as she wrote it down.

"Yeah," Monty agreed, "it sent out electrical signals from our bodies, such as our heart rates."

Monty paused as Raven turned around.

"That means that the wristbands should have a transponder."

"Exactly. With that, we can reverse the shocks-" Raven started.

"And send them into my brain," Monty finished.

Raven nodded.

"If we're right, it'll fry whatever ALIE put in there without damaging any of the brain tissue," Raven finished.

"How are you both so sure that it'll work though? How are we sure that it won't give Monty brain damage?" Jasper asked. 

"Because ALIE wouldn't be giving me _that_ look," Monty quickly said after.   

Jasper and Raven grew silent.

"She's here?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah. She's here," Monty confirmed, "she knows it'll work. She's giving me that look." 

"Okay. Well... are there any wristbands left?" Raven asked. 

"I... I'm not sure. We'd have to ask someone that sent us down," Jasper replied. 

"Well... I can ask... someone," Raven said, "Jasper, you stay with him, alright?"  

"Please, do," Monty agreed, not wanting Jasper to leave him.

Monty didn't understand why, yet, but he found comfort in Jasper, even though he didn't have any memories of being with him. 

Raven nodded. She started to walk away as Jasper tightly intertwined his and Monty's hands together.

"You'll help me through this right?" Monty asked, scared.

Jasper smiled.

"Of course."

Jasper leaned in and placed a small kiss on Monty's lips. Jasper then pulled Monty into a tight hug.  

ALIE looked back at Monty. 

"Call her back."

Monty tried to ignore her.

"Tell her you change your mind."

Monty turned to his side.

**"No."**

ALIE looked at him in surprise as Jasper gave him the same look.

She then looked at him with wide, but cold, eyes.

"Fine. Then I'm sorry for doing this."  

Monty then saw various memories flash through his mind. 

_He saw himself re-calibrating the system of Mount Weather. He saw himself being strapped to a bed. He remembers the drill entering his body. He remembers see his own blood drip from his body. He feels the reoccurring pain circulate through his body._

Monty screamed. He fell against Jasper as he quickly breathed. 

"Monty? Monty what's wrong?" 

ALIE leaned in towards him. 

"You wanted your memories back... well here they are." 

Monty only continued to scream as more memories flashed through his mind. 

_He sees Jasper look up at him with anger in his eyes after he helped irradiate level five. He remembers Jasper abusing him for those three months. He remembers Jasper pushing him away and shoving him into walls. He remembers the multiple times hurt him because of his anger. Monty feels his head pound._

"Raven! It's Monty!" Jasper yelled.

"Jasper make it stop!" Monty cried. 

"I'm trying to Mont. I don't know how. Just hang on for a little bit," Jasper softly said, tightly holding him, "Raven hurry!" 

Raven came running in with Bellamy and Octavia, who were had come by to see how things were going. 

"What's wrong?" Bellamy asked. 

"Monty... something's-" 

Monty screamed again. 

_He sees himself being strapped down my the mountain men. He sees himself being drilled again. He remembers the spinning of the drill. He feels the pain of the spinning drill inside him. He feels the blood spill out of his body._

Monty looked around again, and there he sees himself laying on Jasper's lap. He feels the tears streaming down his face. He heels his throat closing because of the pain recirculating through his body. He finds it harder to breath. 

"How do we stop it?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know. I'll get-" 

"Yes, please get her," Jasper immediately says, cutting off Raven, "also find out where the wristbands are."  

Raven nods and starts to walk out again.

Monty screams and quickly breathed. He looked at ALIE, who was hovering over him and Jasper.

"I can make it stop. I can lead you back to the City of Light. All you have to do is submit."

Monty quickly shakes his head.

"Alright," ALIE says.

Monty screams again.

_He sees him re-calibrating the system in Mount Weather. He watches Bellamy and Clarke pull down the lever that helped kill Mount Weather. He watches Jasper stare at him with anger as he held Maya's dead body. He sees Jasper push him away and abuse him in anger._

Monty screams. The tears continue to fall down his face. He sees Jasper holding him again, desperately trying to make the pain go way. Bellamy and Octavia are trying to calm down Monty as well. Raven is no where to be seen.

He sees ALIE hovering over them again. 

"Say you submit." 

Monty decides that he can't take the pain anymore. He doesn't want to remember the pain anymore. He decides that it's too much for him to handle.

"Monty? Monty!" 

Jasper tries to get his attention, but it's too late.

Monty pleads for ALIE to take the pain away. 

"I... I submit."

"Completely Monty."

Monty feels the pain again.

_The pain of rejection. The pain of Jasper hating him with so much passion. The pain of Jasper abusing him. The pain of Jasper pushing him away._

Monty doesn't want to feel it anymore.

**"Yes! Yes I submit!** **I completely submit."**

Monty screams his submission. All he wants is the pain to be gone again. He doesn't want it to hurt anymore. He begs ALIE to take it away. 

**"Please."**

And for Monty, everything turned black.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit. :o  
> And yes, I am aware that is almost exactly how it happened to Rave. But this is an AU in which Monty takes it. It was implied that it was somewhat going to be the same with some things changed.  
> I did change it a bit... just so I don't get to much hate with it.  
> (:


	10. Chapter 10

"Monty? Monty!" Jasper desperately cried.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Octavia asked. 

"I... I'm not sure," Jasper whispered, continuing to cradle an unconscious Monty in his arms.

"This can't be good," Bellamy whispered.

The door suddenly opened. Jasper looked up and saw Raven walk in with Abby. They quickly ran over. Raven gasped, seeing Monty unconscious. 

"What happened?" Raven asked, looking to all of them.

"I'm not sure. He was fine one minute, then he started screaming in pain. He started crying He said he... he submit. He... completely submit," Jasper said, slowly saying the last three words.

He quickly looked at everyone else in the room. 

"He submit to who?" He frantically asked. 

Abby had a look of realization on her face. 

"ALIE." 

As if on cue, Monty's eyes shot open. Everyone looked at him in surprise. Monty looked at all of them immensely. He had a surprisingly calm look on his face.

"Monty?" Jasper asked. 

Monty smirked. 

"If you think you're talking to Monty, you're sadly mistaken. _I_  have complete control over Monty. _I_ control him now."

Jasper looked at Monty in horror as he (well ALIE) stared at her, surprisingly calm and subtle.

"He's ours." 

Jasper's eyes widened. His eyes suddenly filled with anger as 'Monty' looked at everyone else in the room. 

"Tell me where Monty is." 

Jasper stared at Monty in anger, knowing that he was her that was controlling his best friend, his _lover_.

"I swear if you do anything to hurt him. I will _end_ you."

"I won't hurt him, as long as you tell me where he is," ALIE said through Monty.

"Never in my life will I tell you where he is. I will never let you take over and hurt him," Jasper growled. 

"I guess we'll have to do this the hard way then," she said.

Without hesitation, Monty jumped out of Jasper's arms and headed for the door. 

"Stop him!" Bellamy shouted. 

Everyone agreed and chased after Monty, grabbing him before he could run out the door. Jasper, Octavia, Bellamy, and Raven pulled him back as Monty growled in reply. He pulled on their grip in an attempt to push them away. Fortunately, it didn't work. 

Fortunately, they were able to force Monty onto the ground and able to hold him there.

"Let me go," Monty growled, glaring at all of them.

The four didn't listen, and continued to hold him down. 

"Let. Me, Go," Monty growled again.

"Don't let him get to you," Bellamy told them.  

Octavia and Raven nodded and continued to hold him down. Jasper, on the other hand, couldn't focus on Bellamy's words. He could feel himself crumble mentally, seeing his best friend, now lover, hiss and growl at them. His heart broke, seeing Monty look up at him with cold venom in his eyes, venom that was never there before.

"Hold him tighter. We can't let him escape," Raven said. 

Jasper couldn't find the strength to.

"I... I can't," Jasper whispered. 

"Why?" Octavia asked, struggling to hold him down.

Jasper didn't reply.

He didn't say it, but he was scared to hurt Monty again. He didn't even want to leave a scratch, cut, or bruise on Monty after what he'd put Monty through.

Monty darkly chuckled as if he (well ALIE) could read his mind. 

"Why do you think I chose Monty of all people?" 

He looked at everyone in the room with a smirk and new darkness in his eyes. 

"I know _none_ of you would be able to hurt him to get your way."

Jasper faltered.

"ALIE... she's right. I... I don-"

"We don't have a choice Jasper. We'll be gentle, if we can. If Monty fights back, we have to fight and hold him. If Monty gets out of this room... we're done for," Raven told him.

"We have to hold him down. We'll worry about Monty's bruises later," Octavia added.

Jasper shook his head. He slowly pulled away. He didn't want to hurt Monty anymore, but would be have to now, to keep him away from ALIE?

"Jasper," a voice whispered.

Jasper looked up, and saw Abby trying to get his attention. She motioned for him, so they could talk. Jasper nodded and walked over to the other end of the room where Abby stood.

“Did you guys find out a way to get ALIE out of his head?” Abby quietly asked.

“Yes,” Jasper replied, “but Raven and Monty figured it out together, so ALIE knows how too.”

“How?” Abby asked.

“Something to do with the wristbands we had on when we first landed. I don’t, exactly, remember how it works. We’re not sure if there’s any left though,” Jasper explained.

“I know there’s some left. I know where they are,” Abby said.

“Okay, but now ALIE has complete control over Monty. Now, he won’t go down without a fight. Do you have a way of getting him out of here quietly?” Jasper asked.

Abby sneakily handed Jasper another syringe dose of sleep serum.

“Give him this. It’ll make him unconscious long enough to get him out of here quietly, just like last time,” Abby said, "I'll give you guys time to get out. Don't tell me where you're going. Just go." 

“But what about you?” Jasper asked.

“I’ll stay here. I’ll give you guys the wristbands before you leave, but I’m going to stay here and try to find out more information about the chip. Meet at the garage in half an hour. Tell the rest of them.”

Jasper nodded before Abby towards the door. She walked out and went to grab the wristbands.

Jasper didn’t hesitate to go back inside the room. He walked up to Monty and bent down to his level.

"Hold him still," Jasper told them. 

The three nodded and held Monty down as tight as they could.

"You wouldn't dare hurt him. Monty's your friend," ALIE told him, looking up at him with Monty's brown eyes, the eyes Jasper couldn't find in himself to resist.

"Monty is my _lover_ ," Jasper sneered, "you're _nothing_. I will _never_ let you take him." 

Immediately after, he inserted the needle into Monty’s neck.

Monty gasped, before he fell asleep. He laid limp on the ground. He started to breath in a relaxed rhythm not long after. It's as if ALIE never did take control over him. 

The three holding him down let go of him. They took time to catch their breaths before.

“What do we do now?” Octavia asked, after she could breath normally.

“We get him out of here. Abby will meet us at the garage to give us a few of the wristbands, but we have to leave before ALIE or anyone chipped find us.”

They all nodded. Jasper then bent down and placed his arms under Monty's back and legs. Jasper then stood up, carrying Monty with him.

Jasper looked at the rest of them. 

"Let's go." 

___

ALIE looked up and straight ahead of her. 

"What's wrong?" Jaha asked. 

"Monty. They're relocating him," she replied.

"We have everyone looking out for him. We will find him," Jaha assured her.

"They're taking him out of Arkadia," ALIE then said, "they must be heading for the garage."

"Get him," ALIE said, "don't let them escape. It is crucial to keep Monty in the City of Light. We _need_ him. We cannot lose him." 

Jaha looked at her with confidence in his eyes. 

"We won't." 

___

"Is there anyone?" Jasper quietly asked, fixing his grip on Monty.

Octavia looked up. She looked back and shook her head.

"Okay. Let's go. We need to get out of here before Monty wakes up," Raven said as Jasper nodded in agreement.

Bellamy then took one last look. He waved for them to say that it was clear. Quickly, and quietly, they raced to the entrance of the garage without anyone seeing them. They maneuvered their way around the rovers and others that were walking around the garage. They stopped, once they reached their rover. 

Octavia opened the back of the rover while Jasper placed Monty inside and closed the back. They all started to climb inside, but Jasper stopped them. 

"We can't leave yet. We have to wait for Abby," Jasper said. 

"Is she coming with us?" Raven asked. 

"No, but she's giving us the wristbands and buying us time," Jasper replied. 

Raven then looked behind Jasper and smiled. 

"Right on time." 

Jasper turned around and saw Abby and Sinclair running towards them. She reached them with a few items in her hands while Sinclair stood by her side. 

"Here's the wristbands, and here's another dose of sleep serum, just in case he wakes up," Abby told them. 

Jasper nodded, taking the items with him and putting it in his pockets and turning around to get into the rover. 

Abby grabbed his arm before he could.

"Keep an eye out for Clarke, okay?" She asked. 

Jasper almost wanted to say no, but then he realized. He had to learn to stop blaming people. He couldn't put the burden of it on other people. That's how Monty got himself in this mess in the first place. Jasper realize that he couldn't let it happen to Bellamy or Clarke. 

Jasper slowly nodded. 

"Okay."

Abby then patted his back. 

"Sinclair insisted that he go with. He thinks he can help you guys save Monty," Abby told them. 

"Plus, Monty was part of engineering. He's special to us. I don't know what I'd do if we lost Monty and had known if I could do something about it," Sinclair added.

"Okay," Bellamy said, nodding. 

Abby nodded as well.  

"I'll get the guards to open the door for you." 

They looked back, and suddenly, saw an army of people coming after them. 

"Go," Abby told them. 

They quickly nodded and climbed into the rover. Bellamy quickly started to rover and drove out of the garage. Just like Abby said, the gate opened for them. 

Bellamy suddenly hit the break, stopping the rover. 

"Bell? Why did you stop?" Octavia asked. 

Bellamy looked back then to the front. 

"Clarke." 

They all looked out the windshield of the rover, and saw Clarke standing in front of the rover. She looked at them then ran to the side of the rover. 

"Guys? What's going on?" She asked. 

"Monty's been chipped. We need to get him out of here," Bellamy replied. 

"Chipped? What? What does-" 

"We'll explain on the way Clarke! Just get in before Monty wakes up and ALIE catches up!" Jasper exclaimed. 

(Jasper didn't mean to tell; he just didn't want Monty back with Jaha and ALIE, who Jasper vowed to protect him from.)

Clarke quickly nodded before she climbed into the back. Bellamy hit the gas pedal and sped away from Arkadia. 

Meanwhile, ALIE and Jaha stood at the boarder of Arkadia, watching the rover speed away.  

"We lost them," ALIE announced, "but it's okay. Once Monty wakes, I'll see his surroundings."

She looked at Jaha with confidence. 

"We'll find him, and the rest of his friends." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... I didn't edit this. So sorry if it sucks.


	11. Chapter 11

Jasper continued to watch over Monty as Bellamy drove through the woods. Jasper (and everyone else in the rover) didn't know where they were going. Only Bellamy seemed to know. They just knew that they had to be as far as they could be away from Arkadia. In doing so, hope that Monty wouldn't recognize any of the scenery they would be. If Monty didn't know, ALIE wouldn't know, and that's what they needed to save Monty without disruption.

Jasper deeply sighed, fixing his grip on Monty, who was laying on Jasper's lap, in Jasper's arms. He stroked Monty's cheek with his thumb.

"I'm sorry Mont. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I will get you out of this mess."

Jasper paused to leaned down to push back the hair that fell onto Monty's forehead. Jasper placed a small kiss on it.

"I promise." 

"Jasper?" a voice asked. 

Jasper looked up, and saw Clarke looking at him with a mix of a smirk and a confused look in her eyes. 

Jasper wanted to yell at her, for Maya, but then he remembered Monty, and how he reminded himself that he needed to stop blaming people. 

Jasper took a deep breath. 

"Yes?" 

"Monty. What's wrong with him?" Clarke asked. 

"Monty... isn't Monty anymore. He took the chip, which basically takes away your pain, which includes your memories and emotions. He submit to her. He's being controlled by ALIE," Jasper explained. 

"ALIE? Who-" 

"A computer, or something. I'm not really sure what she is. Raven knows more about it though," Jasper replied. 

"And you, the way you're holding him, the way you kissed his cheek..." 

Clarke gave Jasper a small smile, her confusion melting away. 

"You finally realized, didn't you?" 

It was Jasper's turn to give a look of confusion, to everyone. 

"Did everyone know about Monty's crush on me?" He asked. 

Everyone nodded, even Sinclair. 

"I thought it was obvious. I'm surprised you didn't know Jasper. I was sure you figured it out," Raven said as everyone nodded in agreement, "the way he talked about you and looked at you gave it away. The way he would always help you and ask for your forgiveness showed how much he loved you. He never wanted to give up on you or lose you, even if it meant just staying friends. He needed you in his life." 

"Yeah I can't believe you didn't notice it. Monty isn't exactly discreet when it comes to his crushes, and I know that very well," Sinclair said with a small laugh after. 

Jasper let out a small laugh. 

"I didn't realize, and now I wish I had. Spending time with Monty, and trying to get him to remember us... triggered my feelings for him. I do have feelings for him. I know I do. I just wish I realized it earlier. I could've stopped all of this from happening," Jasper said. 

"We will get him out of this. You lovebirds can catch up once Monty is himself, and away from ALIE," Clarke said. 

Jasper nodded while they continued to drive. 

____

"We're here," Bellamy said, stopping the rover. 

Everyone popped a door open while Sinclair opened the back. Jasper held Monty tightly and carried him out of the rover. 

Jasper looked out, and saw that he was standing in front of a huge cave. It seemed to be dark on the inside. It would be a perfect place to hide. 

"We need to get him inside, before he wakes up," Jasper then said. 

Everyone nodded and followed Jasper inside the cave. Once they were at the end of the cave, Jasper gently set Monty down against the cave wall. Clarke and Octavia started to work on a fire while everyone else talked about a plan. 

"What do we do now?" Bellamy asked. 

"We get ALIE out of his head," Jasper said. 

"And how do we do that?" Sinclair asked. 

"The wristbands," Raven said, "Monty and I figured this out together, and it should work. A crucial part of this plan is the wristbands that the 100 wore when they were sent down to Earth."

"They're in the rover," Jasper said, "I'll go get them." 

Jasper started to walk towards the rover. 

____

Monty slowly woke up. He quietly groaned, trying to get his bearings together.

He slowly opened his eyes. He saw Clarke and Octavia successfully start a fire. He saw Sinclair, Raven, and Bellamy standing over him. They were talking about something Monty couldn't make out.

Monty glared at all of them. As far as he was concerned, they were all the enemy. They were the ones that kidnapped him overall. 

He then looked to his left. There... he saw ALIE, in her typical red dress and heels, curled brown hair, and red lipstick. He looked to her for instructions. 

"Find out where you are."

Without hesitation, Monty sprung up and ran towards the opening of the cave. They all started to run after him.

"Don't let him get away!" Bellamy yelled.

Monty ignored the voice and reached the entrance of the cave. He was outside. He looked around in an attempt to figure out where he was. But he didn't know.

Monty looked around, confused.

"I... I... I don't know I-"

Monty was cut off by Jasper grabbing him. Monty growled and pulled at Jasper's grip in an attempt to push him off.

He saw ALIE standing behind Jasper through his struggle. 

"Find out where you are," ALIE said again.  

"Where am I? Let me go!" Monty demanded. 

"Find a landmark," ALIE told him. 

"Let me go!" Monty yelled. 

"Sorry... not gonna happen," Jasper groaned, struggling to hold Monty back.

"Let me go," Monty growled.

"I need a little help here guys," Jasper called out, "it won't be long until he sees something he recognizes."

Through the struggle, Monty fought. He growled and hissed at everyone that came near him. Monty kept asking where he was, because that's what ALIE wanted to know, and she was willing to use Monty to find out. 

Suddenly, Monty felt a needle enter his neck. He gasped, feeling the sleep serum seep into his body. 

He fell into Jasper's arms and passed out.

____

"Is it tight?" Bellamy asked Jasper, who was tying Monty's wrist to the wall of the cave. 

"I'm pretty sure. It's as tight as it can be, without bruising Monty's wrists," Jasper replied, finishing the knot on the rope on Monty's arm.

"I sure hope so. If Monty escapes, we're all done for," Raven reminded us.

"I know," Jasper quietly said.

Jasper looked at his unconscious lover. Monty was resting against the wall of the cave a good distance away from the fire. He was sitting down with his head resting against the wall. He slowly breathed. Heavy bags were evident under his eyes. 

Jasper hated seeing Monty like this.

Raven noticed the look on Jasper's face. She smiled empathetically and bent down to hug him. 

"It'll be alright Jasper." 

"I hope so," Jasper sighed. 

Jasper and Raven then heard a small gasp. They turned, and saw Monty sitting against the wall, glaring at them with dark eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda off topic but really nervous for the season finale tomorrow after seeing the first part. Idk probably not emotionally ready. xc


End file.
